headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Blake
| aliases = | franchise = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Woodbury, Georgia | associations = | known relatives = Philip Blake Sarah Blake | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Walking Dead #29 "Say the Word" | final appearance = Walking Dead #43 "Made to Suffer" | actor = Kylie Szymanski }} Penny Blake is a fictional zombie and a minor character featured in The Walking Dead comic book series by Image Comics and television series on AMC. She first appeared in the comics in ''The Walking Dead'' #29 in July, 2006. On the TV show, she first appeared in a photograph in the season three episode, "Walk With Me". Her first actual appearance was in "Say the Word". She was played by actress Kylie Szymanski on the TV series. Overview Penny Blake was the daughter of Philip Blake and Sarah Blake. Penny died as a child during the early days of the zombie apocalypse. When Philip took control of the community known as Woodbury, he kept the now-zombified penny with him and had her locked up in his home. Biography Penny Blake was the daughter of Philip Blake. At some point during the outbreak of the zombie apocalypse, Penny died and was reanimated as one of the undead. Philip was devastated. When he rose to beoome the veritable "Governor" of Woodbury, he kept his zombie daughter locked up in a room in the basement of his home. Philip became obsessed with finding a cure for the virus and enlisted the aide of scientist Milton Mamet to help him. One of the Governor's enemies, Michonne, fought with Blake in his personal sanctum. Upon finding his daughter, he ran her through with her katana, ending Penny's existence once and for all. In the ensuing battle with the Governor, Michonne also took out his right eye. Walking Dead: Made to Suffer Notes & Trivia * * In the comic series, Penny Blake was the niece of The Governor. On the TV series, she is his daughter. * In the comic series, Penny's mother is Sarah Blake. On the TV series, her mother's name is never identified. * Outside of photographs, Penny Blake has never made an appearance as a living character in the regular comic series or on the TV series. * Final fate: In the comic series, Penny's fate is unrevealed. It isn't until the 2011 novel Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor that it is revealed that Lilly Caul put Penny down. * Final fate. In the TV series, Penny Blake was stabbed through the head by Michonne. * In case you were ever wondering what became of Rick Grimes' severed hand... the Governor fed it to Penny as a snack. We all need protein. * Penny Blake also appeared in novels based on The Walking Dead. She appeared in The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor, The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury, and The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor. Only in the first novel did she appear as a living person. Appearances Comics * Walking Dead 29 * Walking Dead 32 * Walking Dead 33 * Walking Dead 43 TV series * Walking Dead: Walk With Me * Walking Dead: Say the Word * Walking Dead: Hounded * Walking Dead: Made to Suffer See also External Links * * * References Category:Characters who are stabbed to death Category:Characters who are stabbed in the head Category:Walking Dead/Characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 characters Category:Walking Dead/Casualties Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 casualties